It's a Sticky Situation
by tigereyes320
Summary: I got this from Donna Lynn's Challenges. I tried to make it a mushy as possible wo getting too graphic. Brennan and Shalimar get a little sticky.


It's a Sticky Situation by tigereyes320  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant X and its associated characters, locales, etc. are the property of Tribune Entertainment et al; my thanks to them. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Donna Lynn posted this challenge; Challenge #4 Shalimar and Brennan get stuck! (nuff said) at her website  
  
This popped into my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote this down. It is a one shot fic.  
  
It's a Sticky Situation  
  
"Brennan, I don't think this is a good idea." Jesse shook his head as he got up from the kitchen table.  
  
"C'mon Jesse. It'll be fun. We're just getting Adam a little sticky." Brennan begged.  
  
"What happens when one of the girls walks into it. You know that's what will happen and then are proverbial, asses will be grass because odds are it will be Shalimar that does the walking in. Do you know how nasty that feral can get?" Jesse looked for comprehension to dawn on Brennan.  
  
"Emma dragged Shalimar with her to her spa and shopping day. Right now those two girls are being oiled up and massaged well." Brennan said with a wicked grin.  
  
Both of the men exchanged a glance at the idea of their lovely partners gleaming and purring in satisfaction.  
  
"You are taking all the heat if we get caught." Jesse said as he nodded his agreement in the scheme.  
  
It took them about an hour to get everything set up; To get the bucket set up just right, and then to create just the right amount of viscous liquid. They were still laughing three hours later when they were in the middle of their third game of one on one basketball.  
  
They heard the door slam and someone called out "Where is everybody?"  
  
Brennan and Jesse groaned.  
  
"No way man!" Brennan said slapping his forehead.  
  
"I told you this would happen. I warned you." Jesse said while laughing,  
  
Brennan began sprinting for the second door Shalimar was due to walk through any second. "Shal wait! Don't open th-." Brennan broke off as Shalimar came through the door.  
  
In less time then it took to sneeze, Shalimar's blonde hair, her face and her red tank top and black low rise jeans were covered in the mixture of Kayo syrup, maple syrup, Hershey's chocolate sauce, molasses and honey. It pooled at her feet in a horrific scene that Brennan could not stop staring at.  
  
Brennan slowly lifted his eyes to Shalimar's face and wasn't surprised to see the quick gold glow in her eyes.  
  
"You have I assume some sort of explanation?" Shalimar asked him taking a step forward toward him.  
  
Brennan swallowed hard as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked around for Jesse but Jesse had hidden in a corner far from the wrath of Shalimar. "Yes I have an explanation. I wanted to play a trick on Adam. You girls weren't expected back for another two hours. By the way where's Emma?" "Still moaning and groaning at the spa. You do realize you are dead. Right?"  
  
"C'mon Shal, you don't want to hurt me do you?" Brennan flashed her his most winsome grin.  
  
Shalimar flashed him a grin as well, "Hurt you? No."  
  
Brennan let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Shalimar then continued, "Get even with you? Yes."  
  
Brennan's eyes shot to Shalimar's face. 'Uh-oh!' he groaned to himself. Brennan turned on his heel and began to run.  
  
Shalimar after a quick detour into the kitchen, took up the chase. Using her feralness she quickly realized when Brennan was at.  
  
Shalimar waited, just likes a cat waits for the mouse to make the first move.  
  
Brennan stepped out from the room, and thought he would make a quick get away, when he felt something dripped onto his head. He reached up to touch his hair and his hands came away sticky. "Ugh! Molasses." Brennan felt it sliding down his head and making it's way down his back.  
  
"Shal!"  
  
"You though I was done?" Shalimar asked as she took the chocolate sauce and poured it all over his shoulders. SHe then grabbed him in a hug and wrapped her legs around his waist as she shimmied and wiggled her body around until he was a covers as she was.  
  
After Shalimar got down she stepped away from Brennan, when she did she saw the look in his eyes. When she saw Brennan grabbing the maple syrup, she grabbed the honey and took off down the hall, with Brennan hot at her heels.  
  
He tackled her inside of her bathroom, within fifteen minutes they were rolling around and around in the puddle of honey and maple syrup that was on the floor. When they finished Shalimar was straddling Brennan's hips.  
  
Brennan reached up and cupped Shalimar's face in his hands. 'Do or Die time.' Brennan thought as he brought her lips down to his.  
  
Shalimar tensed for a moment and then melted into the kiss.  
  
Brennan hands roamed up and down Shalimars' back as her her fingers tried to run through his hair. Mouths opened and tongues began their slow exploration. They were still making out, sometime later, when they heard a throat being cleared above their heads.  
  
They craned their heads to see Adam standing above them, grinning broadly, in the door way.  
  
"When you get a chance, there is a sticky mess around here. There is also a trail of some various syrups that lead back here. I suggest that after the two of you clean up and take a nap, you need to start cleaning up Sanctuary. I'll be back in a few hours. I expect this to be completely cleaned up by the time I get back." Adam said while trying to keep a straight face at the sight of the two of them covered in glop.  
  
After exchanging guilty glances with Brennan, Shalimar waited until Adam had left and then she reached over and started filling her bathtub with hot steamy water. She stood up and stepped over Brennan. Then she added unscented bubbles and began to take off her sticky top.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brennan asked as Shalimar stripped out of the rest of her clothes. His eyes widened as more of her clothes hit the bathroom floor.  
  
"I'm heeding Adam's advice and taking a bath. I'm not going to take a bath in my filthy clothes," Shalimar said as she stripped off the last of her clothes and stood before him naked as the day she was born. She turned off the water and stepped into the deep tub and relaxed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. After a moment or two of waiting, she opened her eyes and stared at him "Well?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"Well, What?" Brennan asked completely confused and out of his element. He wasn't sure if she was inviting him in or asking him to leave. Certain parts of his anatomy were hoping it was the former, but in his head he felt it was the later.  
  
"Well you aren't joining me in here in those filthy clothes." Shalimar said as she closed her eyes again in contentment.  
  
"You want me to. . . You're asking me to join you?" Brennan asked as he stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
"It's your decision of course. But the tub is big enough for two. We are adults Brennan. I can handle this if you can. Unless of course all you're looking for is a quick roll between the sheets. I was kind of wanting more then that for us."  
  
Brown eyes met with brown eyes as more questions were silently asked and answered.  
  
Brennan kicked of his sneakers, as he drew his sticky T-shirt over his head. He quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes.  
  
Shalimar had scooted forward so she could dunk her hair in the tub; she was lathering up her hair with shampoo when Brennan got into the tub behind her.  
  
"Want some help?" Brennan offered.  
  
"Sure." Shalimar leaned back against Brennan and allowed him to finish lathering up her sticky, filthy hair. She all but purred as Brennan used his fingertips to get all the sticky goo from her hair. She snuggled further into him. 'It's heavenly to have someone else washing your hair, it's like a scalp massage. Maybe Emma has something with these spa days.'  
  
"Hey, are you falling asleep on me?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm close." Shalimar said as she took her burgundy plastic scrub sponge and lathered up with some lavender scented bath gel and finished scrubbing the sticky goo off her skin. Just as she was finished, she heard Brennan's voice warn her, "Close your eyes." No sooner had she done this then water poured over her head, this was quickly followed by a second, and then a third down pour. Brennan then placed a small towel over her head so she could get most of it dried. Shalimar then scooted around behind Brennan to return the favor. She grabbed some of her leave-in- conditioner first and rubbed it in her hair. Then she pulled it off her face and grabbed her shampoo and went to work on Brennan's dark, and now very stiff and sticky hair. Shalimar handed him the burgundy scrubber and her gel.  
  
Brennan took a whiff of it and shook his head. "I'm not smelling like flowers."  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"Well it does smell like flowers. It isn't cool to smell like your girlfriend."  
  
"Fine, grab the blue gel, I think it smells more like the beach." Shalimar said as she kept using her fingers to lather up Brennan's uncooperative hair.  
  
Brennan flipped the lid on the bottle of blue gel and took a whiff. The water-based scent reminded him exactly of the beach. He squeezed some out onto the burgundy scrub and began to work up lather on his shoulders, arms, and chest. He leaned back against Shalimar and let her finish getting the gunk from his hair. He closed his eyes and felt water pour off his forehead, She did it a second time to get the last of the suds from his hair.  
  
While Brennan had his eyes closed, Shalimar left the tub and dried off. She slipped into a black terry cloth robe and went into her bedroom. She came back with a plastic bag and dumped all their clothes in it. She also laid another terry cloth robe, this time in white, by the sink.  
  
"C'mon Brennan we got to clean up our mess. I'm going to throw our clothes and your shoes into the washer."  
  
As soon as she left Brennan got up out of the tub and after drying off slipped on the robe. He went to the closet where they kept the cleaning supplies and started on the various puddles in the bathroom and then started to work on the trail they had left through Sanctuary.  
  
After an hour Sanctuary was spotless and Brennan and Shalimar were exhausted. Shalimar followed Brennan into his room after they put the supplies away.  
  
"We need not to ever do that again." Shalimar said as she sat down beside Brennan on his bed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I agree no more tricks with anything sticky. Scoot over Shal I need to lay down." Brennan said as he laid flat on his back on the bed. "Okay now come here," he said as he lifted his arm.  
  
Shalimar crawled up to where Brennan was and snuggled close to his side. "You ever imagine that the first time we're in each others bed we would actually be sleeping."  
  
"Nope. But you aren't going anywhere."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Uh-uh we're stuck with each other now."  
  
"Brennan if I wasn't so tired I'd hit you for that pun alone."  
  
Brennan kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "Love you Shal." He whispered.  
  
"Love you too Bren." Shalimar whispered back. 


End file.
